User blog:LeeHatake93/PlayStation All-Stars Flash (Reboot)
PlayStation All-Stars Flash is a flash game in progress by LeeHatake93 and mlbjunior93. It is a reboot of the original PlayStation Flash Battle Royale, and would be similar to McCleod Gaming's critically acclaimed Super Smash Flash series and would include many characters from popular Sony franchises. Gameplay The gameplay would be similar to that of Super Smash Flash 2, in the vein that it would be directly referenced from its official counterpart, PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, but would play more like Super Smash Flash. Each character would have four special attacks as in Super Smash Bros/Flash, but their Final Smashes would be replaced with Super Moves as in PlayStation All-Stars. Unlike Battle Royale, they have been limited to only two Super Moves. The Final Forms present in Flash Battle Royale may or may not return, although they have been listed. Game Modes *'Battle Royale:' A free battle mode for up to four characters *'Training:' A mode to practice the characters' movesets. *'Final Form Combat: '''Fight as any character's Final Form transformation from the start! ''(TBA if it'll make the final game) *'Adventure Mode:' A side-scrolling adventure mode. *'Arcade: '''Play through each individual character's story until you fight your rival and the final boss Characters The roster is composed of characters from both PlayStation, as well as a few guest characters. *Cloud Strife ''(Final Fantasy) *Cole MacGrath (inFamous) *Colonel Radec (Killzone) *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Dart Feld (Legend of Dragoon) *Delsin Rowe (inFamous: Second Son) *Emmett Graves (Starhawk) *Fat Princess (Fat Princess) *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) *Jak and Daxter (Jak and Daxter) *Joel and Ellie (The Last of Us) *Kat (Gravity Rush) *Knack (Knack) *Kratos (God of War) *Lee Hatake (Brawl Legends) *Nariko (Heavenly Sword) *Naruto & Sasuke (Naruto) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *PaRappa (PaRappa the Rapper) *Raiden (Metal Gear Rising) *Ratchet & Clank (Ratchet & Clank) *Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) *Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) *Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Spike (Ape Escape) *Spyro the Dragon (Spyro) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *Trevor, Michael, and Franklin (Grand Theft Auto) *Toro Inoue (Doko Demo Issyo) *Wander (Shadow of the Colossus) *Zeus (God of War) Final Form Characters These are the transformations accessed by the characters that are playable in Final Form Combat. The list is still here, although it is unknown if this mode will be present in the final game. Some of the original ideas have been scrapped, due to their nature. *Devil Trigger (Dante) *Beast Cole (Cole) *Super Saiyan (Goku'')'' *Dark Jak (Jak'')'' *Armor of Ares (Kratos) *Soul Embrace (Lee Hatake) *Ashura's Sage Mode & Indra's Rinnegan (Naruto & Sasuke) *Super Sonic (Sonic) *Final Drive Form (Sora'')'' Stages The stage list is undergoing some changes from the original idea. New crossovers are planned, although none are listed in the chance that crossovers may be scrapped. Items (In Progress) *AP (PlayStation All-Stars) *Explosive Tag (Naruto) *Trophies (PlayStation Network) *Ray Sphere (inFamous) *RPG-7 (Uncharted) *Move Controllers (PlayStation Move) *AP Orb (PlayStation Flash) *Eco Vent (Jak and Daxter) Gallery Goku.png|Goku Good Cole.png|Cole MacGrath Evil Coles.png|Evil Cole Lee Hatake.png|Lee Hatake PlayStation Sprite-Stars.png|Sprites of the All-Stars roster, minus the DLC characters Bigger Sprites.png Trivia *This game would be the first game developed by LegendGames Entertainment. Category:Blog posts